General Wagg
General Wagg I, also known as Wagg, is the main antagonist of the 2017 Lucasfilm film, Robit, based on the 2002 animated feature of the same name. He is voiced by Nick Kroll, who also played Douche in Sausage Party and Tippy Tinkletrousers in Captain Underpants. Personality Wagg is a pompous, manipulative, deceitful, greedy and cunning individual, as he is bent on finding the lost treasure of Captain Nathaniel Flint, even exerting a level of brutality and deception towards his crew-mates. Despite his villainy, he does seem to have a caring, rapturous and enthusiastic side, as he became a fatherly figure to Parker over the mysterious journey, even telling stories to his fellow crew-mates for amusement. He even comforts Parker following Dinoco's death, and even confesses that himself was the one responsible for Arrow's death. Homever, this was a disguise to reveal his true nature: a vengeful and selfish individual, who seeks to destroy Nathaniel Flint's legacy, and kill anyone in order to steal the treasure for himself. Biography General Wagg is initially assigned as the ship's captain by his deceased brother, General Wagg I. He then gives him the task of looking after Pacifica Parker. At first, they do not get along; Parker suspects Wagg of being the cyborg who torched his grandmother's inn, and Wagg does not enjoy having to look after Parker, concerned that Parker may get wind of the plans. He decides to give Parker so much work that he will not notice any plotting. However, as the journey passes and Wagg gets to know how strong-willed and determined Parker is, they form a father-daughter relationship. When Parker's confidence is dashed after the first mate by the name of Dinoco fell into a black hole, Wagg realized that it must have been himself who did it, and tries to comfort Parker, convincing him not to give up. However, soon after, Wagg had to tell his mutinous crew that he saw Parker as nothing more than a "nose-wiping little whelp" to keep them in line, and Jim overhears this just as they arrive on Treasure Planet itself. When Parker escaped with the map, Wagg could not bring himself to shoot him. He later apologized and offered Parker a deal on the treasure, his deal appearing to be very genuine, only to grow extremely angry ("That treasure is the old me by thunder!") when Parker took a powerful stand and mocked his former friend, turned him down, and threatened to blast him to kingdom come, although he was finally shown to wish to do this, and finally reveals his true nature after wanting to destroy Dinoco's legacy and steal the treasure for himself in order to kill anyone. Later, Wagg and his pirates captured Robit, Wayne, Stupid, and Dru, and took the map, and Parker along with it. When Wagg finally got the treasure and tries to kill both Parker and Robit, Treasure Planet began to self-destruct, and Wagg fell into the lava pit to his death. Appearence Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Grey Zone Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Related to Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Charismatic